


Wrapped In Your Arms

by smutisthenewblack



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Famous Harry, First Time, Fluff, Isolated!Harry, Louis' mom is against their relationship, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Pianist Harry, Rich Louis, Student Louis, Teacher Harry, Teacher-Student Relationship, age gap, all kind of jobs, blowjob, cuz her son has to be perfect, handjob, idk what else, if you know what i mean, is that a thing?, kind of, kind of breaking up, shoulder not prostate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutisthenewblack/pseuds/smutisthenewblack
Summary: Louis Tomlinson just has to enroll in the Art Academy of London. But the absence of the desperate desire doesn’t make his situation any better. Just then his influential parents persuade Harry Styles, one of the best pianists in the Great Britain, to start teaching their son. And now, Louis’ fate is completely in Harry’s hands who didn’t expect for him to use such unprofessional teaching methods.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wrapped In Your Arms](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/243820) by Kathrynka. 



Louis Tomlinson was a senior. After finishing school he planned to enroll in the Art Academy of London. Or rather it was planned by his restless mother, who made her son do a not-so-lovely-work, instead of letting him do whatever he wanted. Entering into the Academy became harder and harder by every year, and Louis could possibly not pass the exams, and even his authoritative parents wouldn’t be able to help it. But the mentioned parents were able to help in something else; they persuaded one of the best pianists of Great Britain to start teaching their son. Louis’ mother was impetuously proud that Harry Styles himself was her son's mentor. Not once had she been to his concerts, where she simply melted from the way he could touch the deepest threads of her soul just with his playing, admiring young pianist’s skills. And not once did she tell her son who Harry Styles was and what he had achieved, despite his young age. Obviously, she wanted for her son a future like that even though Louis didn’t see himself as a pianist. 

 

From what his mother had told him, Louis knew that Harry was secretive man, and no one knew simple facts about him, including his age. Louis wasn’t very happy about his new teacher because he’d already set some rules without even meeting with him. His mother had given him all kinds of instructions about how to behave around Harry and told him to agree with everything the prominent musician would tell him and not argue back for the Earth, that was such a good characteristic for Louis. In short, nothing more was needed from Louis besided obeying.

 

***

 

The guard let Louis into Harry’s huge house immediately. He went upstairs from where the familiar melody, back from musical school could be heard. It was no one else than Chopin with his amazing ”Marriage D’amour”. Louis made his way into the room without any noise where a man with a big mop of curls on his head was sitting. He was playing the valse passionately, with his eyes closed. Not even looking at his hands while playing, as if he could feel the piano and his right foot silently go down on the pedal from time to time. It was quite interesting, watching all these graceful movements. Louis inaudibly made his way farther into the room, looking at Harry’s beautiful profile, mesmerized. And when Harry bit his lip, completely getting lost and drown in what he was doing, Louis stopped breathing at all, looking at the perfect features of the young pianist. Louis didn’t get why this beautiful man was hiding his charm from the world. Surely, his fame would only increase if people knew about this actual piece of art. The music stopped because Harry, feeling the presence of the stranger, stopped playing. He opened his eyes and demanded, annoyed:

 

“Don’t you dare to sneak up anymore!”

 

“Sorry”, Louis said, not recognizing his own voice. He looked at Harry’s back when he got to the wide window, which opened an marvelous view to the backyard.

 

“You’re late. That’s not punctual.”

 

"I’m sorry” once again apologized Louis, going along with him and remembering his mother’s words. 

 

“Stop apologizing.” Harry said, looking out of window. 

 

“Sor-“ the shorter boy wanted to say it again, but caught Harry’s disgruntled glare at him. 

 

Harry took out a cigarette from his pack that was lying at the broad windowsill and lit it up, taking a drag and enjoying the bitter feeling, burning his lungs. The pianist was intently staring at the young boy, that was still standing right in front of him. Louis was proper to Harry’s taste: he had everything in him that Harry would ever ask for the perfect partner. Everything as Harry liked. Inflated a little, looking after his physical appearance, hair in perfect mess, breathtaking, soulful eyes plus his favorite color, gray-blue. Harry even liked the outfit that Louis had chosen: white stripped t-shirt, skinny jeans along with suspenders made him look really hot. This was what was lacking in his collection or even in his life. 

 

Louis’ attention, which had been fairly unfocused up until that point was suddenly and completely commanded by a pair of green eyes, burning into his from across the gloomy room. He didn’t quite understand why he was honored with such a devouring glare from the pianist, but the latter didn’t stop checking him from head to toe shamelessly. 

 

“What?” Louis snapped not handling his gaze any more.

 

“Nothing” Harry inhaled for the last time and pulled his cigarette away. He waved his hand in hte air, dispersing the smoke, then looked out of the window once again and said in an annoyed tone, “These workers don’t understand anything. I asked them not to plant Aquilegias next to the fountains.” 

 

Louis wanted to laugh but soon enough understood that it would be rude towards Harry. Tomlinson just smiled, amazed by how much of a person of art Harry was that he had to make such small things as the spots of plants to look just on point. In Styles’ opinion, everything had to be aesthetically beautiful, to be enjoyable for both his eyes and heart.

 

“Let’s start with Yann Tiersen” Harry said still looking out of the window, discontently, “play ‘Mother’s Journey’”.

 

Louis stepped closer to the black polished piano, where Harry was sitting a few minutes ago. He instantly remembered about his mother, who would smother it with kisses if she’d known who was sitting behind it. The boy sat comfortably at the table, raised his hands above the keys and got ready to play, trying to remember the notes of the famous French composer’s masterpiece.

 

He touched the first keys, starting to play and enjoying every second, with every touch of his long fingers on the black and white keys. The young boy just lost his mind, enjoying the soft melody coming from the piano. He was completely like his tutor, who continued to look out of the window, but this time not thinking about the workers, who weren’t doing anything right, but his new student and the wonderful melody that he managed to play. Harry was listening to it carefully trying to find any mistakes that Louis would make. And his perfect hearing found them. There wasn’t too much of them, but in the Academy they would surely pay attention to that and it would surely decrease the chances of entering it. When Louis finished, Styles turned to him and lookes at his tense profile. Louis was waiting for him to start claiming about how horrid he played, but Harry decided to praise him for the beginning. 

 

“That was quite good, you know? The purity of the play is worth a lot. And you can hold the rhythm: that’s a plus, too.”

 

Harry stepped closer to Louis, bent over him pressing his torso to younger boy’s tensed back. Louis flinched because of the sudden heat. Harry was so warm and pleasant that suddenly Louis lost his ability to breathe. He froze, waiting for Harry’s next actions. Long and graceful fingers occupied Louis’ hands causing a lot of inimitable emotions to rise. Even when Louis kissed boys, he didn’t feel such heat from his partner. And here is just a touch of hands and already such unrepeatable feelings. 

 

“Another problem of yours,” Harry almost whispered, lips barely touching Louis’ ear in a way that it made Louis instantly cover in goosebumps “You can’t relax.”

 

Harry rubbed his now free hand against his student’s back and smiled, noticing the barely visible blush that was starting to appear on his cheeks. The pianist brought Lou’s hands closer to the piano with his and whispered in his ear, causing another army of shivers to run down the poor boy’s spine:  
“Let’s try to relax together,” suggested Harry, taking his hands away from Louis'. He put them on his shoulders and straightened. “Try Yiruma, once we started with modern composers.

 

“What exactly?” Louis asked, feeling pianist’s fingers rub his shoulders.

 

“River Flows In You”, Harry pressed his fingers into the boy’s shoulders, relaxing his tensed body. Tomlinson heavily exhaled and relaxed, feeling only an incredible pleasure from the skillful touches against his skin. Harry’s fingers massaged his shoulders and the back of his neck, relaxing and causing him to crave for more. “Will you play, finally?” Harry said, amusement clear in his voice, letting go of the boy’s shoulders.

 

Louis recovered from his state, caused by the short touches, and got ready to play. This time he really relaxed and swept away all his unnecessary thoughts, getting lost in the melody and feeling every note of it. Harry watched his fingers dance above the keys carelessly and listened attentively to Louis’ play, as if feeling it with something inside his own body. And when the boy finished playing, the pianist smiled and got away from him to a sufficient distance. Louis caused way too strange feelings to rise inside of him, and this was their first meeting only. This had to stop, that’s why Harry ended their lesson before the appointed time and told Louis to arrive on Wednesday. 

 

To be honest, Louis would stay overtime, if he got an opportunity to stay with Harry, because if at first he didn’t have the best opinion about him, at the end of the lesson he really understood that couldn’t ask for a better tutor. 

 

“Practice Czerny’s etudes.” Harry said in addition when Louis was almost outside.

 

“Okay.” Louis agreed with a soft voice, silently going down from upstairs. He got to the courtyard of the huge mansion. He knew that Harry was looking at him, not at the flowerbed, that workers had been torturing for an hour, but exactly at him. And he wanted to turn around and meet with those emerald eyes but didn’t, leaving it for the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis’ mother fidgeted on her seat all the time, kicking her son, who was calmly sitting, with her elbow which caused him to frown his eyebrows, annoyed. She was always excited when there were such important events and usually she’d attend them alone or with his husband but this time Louis succeeded to convince to accompany his mother there, since he was asking for it since the weekends. But it wasn’t his parent and not even her preferences that mattered, but the person, whose concert it was. Louis made great efforts to persuade his mother to go with him instead of his father, who wasn’t burning with the desire to go with her. 

 

The hall was slowly being filled with people who, as one, were wearing dark suits with their classy hairstyles. They all came to enjoy the young composer’s work that, sure as hell, was going to be breathtaking. Women preferred to wear something more colorful, but all of them were dressed decently and stylishly. So was Louis, who’d spent more time preparing his clothes, than he usually would. He’d spent all his evening on choosing the right suit, a few hours on his hairstyle and now he looks incredible. Seemed like his mother was as surprised, when he appeared in front of her and she saw how handsome he actually was. She felt happiness and pride rise in her stomach when she introduced her son to her friends. 

 

There was nothing on the stage except the piano and a few instruments. The piano was right in the middle with the lights falling down on it, highlighting some spots and leaving the others in shadow. Drumming his fingers on the back of the chair in front of him, Louis was waiting for the main star of the event, that he made effort to dress up and come here for. Finally, the lights started coming down and the crowd fell silent awaiting the British pianist to come out from backstage. Harry slowly walked out of darkness, accompanied by the loud applause. Louis himself clapped so hard his hands hurt, but he couldn’t stop it just like he couldn’t stop drinking in Harry’s appearance and his dark suit that emphasized his body just right, his long curls, his veiny arms, his broad shoulders, with a thick fabric of his shirt over tham and his long, fit legs that were covered with black pants. His suit and even that little bow, Louis didn’t like that much, suited him really well. Undoubtedly his locks were styled by professional stylists, since they were laying on his head perfectly, only adding to his charm.

 

Louis straightened his spine to get a better view of him, with that probably preventing people, sitting behind him, from seeing Harry, but otherwise he wouldn’t be able to see anything. His mother'd got tickets for them on the last rows, even though Louis would like to sit right in front of the stage just to be able to watch every single movement of the talented pianist, every single crinkle on his face and the way his hands moved so gracefully above the keys, but his mother decided to enjoy the music from there. Louis couldn’t drag his glare off Harry, who was sitting in front of the piano, and it surprised his mother a little bit. She was amazed by the emotions that were in Louis’ expression: mouth slightly opened and sparkles dancing in his eyes. There was nothing to do but hope that it was music that caused him to act like that and not the young pianist.

 

It had been only two weeks that his classes had started and Louis has changed cardinally. His mother couldn’t be happier when Louis trained etudes instead of wasting his free time in football field, as he would usually do. And he came from his classes with that happy look in his eyes, like he was ready to hug every single person on his way. And of course his mother gave all the credits to the magical music and not his young tutor, that Louis allowed himself to fall in love with. 

 

Harry raised his veiny hands above the keys and, stopping for a second, started playing a melody that Louis was familiar with. It wasn’t long ago when he enjoyed “Anna Karenina” sitting in the theatre and now he’s listening to its soundtrack by the modern master. Louis froze, listening to Harry’s sumptuous play. He couldn’t play like that and undoubtedly never will. Harry played so good, all the external thoughts left his head, Louis felt like he just took away all the air from his lungs and the world around him became unimportant. Louis lost his track of time, enjoying the way the handsome pianist’s hands moved, causing the breathtaking melody to touch everyone’s heart. The young boy fell in an abyss of time where minutes became seconds and the play of famous compositions, caused the audience to wish they could enjoy all of this a little longer. 

Louis recovered when another melody started to tail off and other musicians got on the stage, took their places in front of their instruments that were standing not far from the piano. A few seconds of silence accompanied by a hustle and bustle in the hall and now a beautiful melody that all of them were familiar with, started filling in the room. It was “Requiem for a dream” by Darren Aronofsky. Not once had Louis listened to this melody, only performed by Clint Mansell. And now he was watching the way Harry’s hands moved skillfully, and he was doing really incredible things with his fingers.

 

Harry wielded with them over the keys professionally, causing beginner pianists in the hall watch his graceful actions enviously. Louis watched as Harry tilted his head back when he got lost in music entirely, getting into the nirvana of satisfaction, how his regrown curls reclined and how he closed his eyes, fully enjoying what he does. A few more final accords were made before the music finally got silent and the brown-haired boy suffered a sense of dissatisfaction. He needed more, he wanted to listen infinitely. He wanted to, but, unfortunately, the concert was over and he couldn’t do anything with that. Louis vanished away the unnecessary thoughts from his head and saw that everyone in the hall was standing and applauding to musicians, that took part in the wonderful performance. Louis clapped exceptionally for Harry, who bowed down to the hall and quickly left the stage, hiding from the spotlights behind the scene. 

***

 

It took the young boy three days to recover from the incredible concert, right before his lesson with Harry. Even at nights, when all good kids were sleeping, Louis could only think about his handsome tutor and nothing more. About his light touches to Louis’ skin, such inconspicuous and barely perceptible but meaning the world to him. Harry relaxed his student with massages quite often. He stroked his back, ruffled Lou’s soft hair, brought as much satisfaction with his actions as he could. Louis would often complain about the pain on his neck just to feel those breathtaking touches on his skin. 

 

Louis was settled on the couch in Harry’s house as he was playing one of Chopin’s valses for half an hour, bringing it to perfection. Harry was listening to him carefully, leaning on the piano lid, shamelessly watching young lad’s tensed face. Louis frowned his brows causing wrinkles to appear on his face, trying to not make any mistakes. It seemed to older artist very amusing and cute. Harry even smiled every now and then letting the corners of his lips raise revealing a pair of sweet dimples. 

 

“Keep your posture”, Harry softly pointed out.

 

Louis immediately straightened his spine, not stopping playing. He was a little tired already and wanted to rest for a while and his distraction didn’t let him to play very well. The way Harry watched him embarrassed the boy to no end. 

 

“I can’t play any more” Louis whined lowering his hands “I’m tired”

 

Harry smiled, walked away from the piano and got behind his student starting to massage his soft shoulders with his soft hands, as it was some kind of ritual for them. 

 

“Why are you always so tense?” Harry voiced a question, pressing his thumb a little harder. Louis tilted his head back, closing his eyes and almost moaning lowly. The blush appeared on his face right after he realized his reaction to the light relaxing massage. Harry just smirked and continued his actions. Pianist’s soft hand trailed on Louis’ neck and he bent down, lightly touching his alluring lips. He thought that it was the time to show his feelings and maybe let him know about his future intentions that he wasn’t sure would happen. To be honest, Harry expected Louis to push him away, as he was too young for him. So there is no need to say that Harry was surprised when Louis not only returned but even deepened the kiss, placing his hands on older man’s neck to bring him closer. Styles didn’t expect for him to groan in satisfaction because of this, either. He entered with his tongue into Louis’ mouth, colliding with his. Their lips carded together, Louis coyly letting his teeth drag along Harry’s bottom lip. He grunted, one hand leaving Louis’ waist and finding its way to his neck, forcing the caramel haired boy’s head to tilt so he could deepen the kiss and lick along the roof of his mouth. Harry kissed the younger boy for a little while, then pulled away and walked to window. 

He just stood there for the rest of the lesson, not even bothering to look at Louis. He just gave instructions like what to play and how to do it correctly. At the end of the lesson he simply gave him assignments, not even waiting for Louis to say goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

Since that incident Harry watched Louis during all their lessons from distance, not daring to get nearer. Even when Louis couldn’t play something correctly and asked for his help Harry just refused, telling him to cope with that himself and not ask for anything, emphasizing that no one was going to help him on exam. It’s not like Louis got hurt because of that, he just wanted that situation to be clear for both of them. Both of them understood the fact that their relationship had already crossed the line. As well as that Louis didn’t mind it at all. But then why was Harry acting like he didn’t want anything like that to happen: he turned up his nose and didn’t even look at his student but obviously he remembered that he was the one who crawled to him to get a kiss. 

 

Harry himself didn’t know what was happening to him. This was the first time that he was afraid of his feelings. He was afraid that eventually Louis will end up being hurt just like did his all previous boyfriends. He was afraid that he will play with that fragile little boy and then leave him like a useless toy. For that short two weeks Harry started to feel responsibility towards Louis and now it wasn’t in his plans to hurt him. It could easily cause his soft heart to lose control. 

 

Louis moved his fingers lazily across the keys, playing the Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven. Seemed like Harry wasn’t listening at all because even Louis started to notice his mistakes but continued playing, in hopes to finally piss Harry off with his bawdy play. He waited for at least one remark from Harry but he kept silent stubbornly, as if Louis wasn’t there or there was an empty space instead of him. It was getting unbearable when Louis hit the keys hardly causing them to make a not-so-harmonious noise. Harry turned around and impartially looked at the student who now lowered his head and was playing with his fingers, hunching up his back. His lower lip was shaking, its whole appearance showing that it’s owner was dissatisfied. 

 

“You’re gonna break my piano like that”, the pianist said calmly, pushing his locks away from his face. Let’s stay silent about how much Louis wanted to do that instead of Harry.

”Sorry”, mumbled Louis turning his head away. 

“Play Chopin for me” Harry took out the last cigarette from his pack “Anything you want”.

During their few lessons Louis figured out that the Polish composer was Harry’s favorite. Not once did he hear Harry play or mumble under his breath exactly his works. Louis decided that the best melody he could play to get Harry’s attention was Chopin’s “Nocturne №20”. Tomlinson brought his hands above the keys and started playing one of the most beautiful works from the film “Pianist”. 

 

Harry flinched hearing the first notes of the melody. Saying that it was one of his most favorite works would be an understatement. The way Louis played left a lot to be readjusted but even then Harry closed his eyes, holding the burning cigarette in his hand, and started to enjoy the incredible melody until it stopped and the cigarette started to burn his fingertips. 

“So, how was that”, with his soft, calming voice Louis interrupted the pianist’s thoughts, who was now looking at the sky from the window. 

“Not bad”, Harry said with the usual huskiness in his voice, nodding his head, “But you can do better.”

Harry threw the butt of cigarette on windowsill and walked from the window to piano where the boy was sitting. For a moment he forgot that forced himself to not touch and even go near him, but it seemed like Harry wasn’t going to follow his own rules. He kneeled down beside Louis and played a short fragment from Bach’s “Sonata 17”. Louis watched his long fingers move on the keys, spellbound. Never in his life had the student seen something as bewitching as that. Louis wanted to touch them, feel their heat under his touch and trail his lips along them. 

 

After finishing to play, Harry leaned over Louis’ knees literally laying down on him with his torso. Tomlinson closed his eyes a little and bit his lip in attempts to stop the unnecessary moan trying to leave his lips. He completely stopped paying attention to what Harry played, he just tried not to react too violently, when the pianist straightened and then sat down right beside him on the same chair making the younger boy move away with his thigh. Harry didn’t stop his melody, his skillful hands creating miracles. Louis held his breath watching Harry and wondering if one day he could be as good with his hands as Harry was. Probably no. 

 

“Play Brahms Hungarian Dance”, Harry didn’t even think about getting away, instead he just got closer to Louis. Not that Louis didn’t like it, actually vice versa, he was getting insane just because of the touch of their bodies, but he just couldn’t concentrate at what he was doing even if he tried too hard. He stretched out his arms and started playing the melody Harry told him but all he could think about was Harry’s thigh that touched his every now and then, not letting think properly. So there is no need to tell how many mistakes he made while playing. 

“Good, but you need to get rid of the unnecessary thoughts, you know?” Louis only was thinking about the impossibility to get rid of them when his tutor turned him on with every slight touches and movements. “Just relax, Lou.”

 

Louis stopped listening to him after that because Harry just called him Lou. Not Louis but Lou, so soft and caring. It meant so much to him and it seemed like he wanted nothing but that, just a simple ‘Lou’ to make his day better. A simple word that slipped through Harry’s lips, seemed to light up Louis’ insides.

 

“So come on, try” said Harry and Louis didn’t even understand what he was asked when his tutor turned around and stared at him with glassy eyes. What happened next, no one knew, as well as how Louis found himself on his teacher’s lap, and how the latter was running his tongue inside Louis’ mouth. Harry has been thinking about those lips since the time they kissed and now it felt heavenly, finally being able to feel them against his. His soft hands got under the boy’s shirt lifting it a little. Styles touched his bare back, stroking gently his protruding bones. The goose booms made their way down from Louis’ neck to his spine and he nuzzled to Harry even more, feeling the heat coming from pianist’s flawless skin. Harry pulled away just for a second to bring Louis to his knees making him straddle his waist. He peered onto the greyish blue eyes when he shifted himself, pulling right down making his crotch ache from the pressure. Harry closed his eyes and lowered his head to Louis’ chest, sighing heavily. Louis ran his fingers in his curls and pulled his head back, kissing those mind blowing lips once again. He wiggled on Harry’s knees a little more, causing a groan to escape his throat that soon was replaced with the bit of Louis’ lip. 

 

The pianist’s hands wandered upon Louis’ back, going down his waist and stroking it a bit and then finally they got to their destination. Harry squeezed the boy’s butt with both his hands, and this time Louis was the one to let out a soft moan. Louis sighed against Harry’s swollen lips and grabbed his shoulders when one hand still keeping on Louis’ ass, he let the other press to the boy’s crotch causing a fitful moan to leave his half opened lips. Long fingers wandered on Louis’ crotch, putting the zipper down teasingly slowly. Louis twitched on pianist’s lap and raised his thighs a little so he could take off his annoying pants that made a strong pressure on his hard member. 

 

Harry watched Louis with a smirk on his face as he uncouthly tried to take off his pants. These were too tight, obviously, and it took all Louis’ strength to get rid of them without falling down. He returned to his tutor, taking his earlier position and wiggling himself only a little bit, just to tease Harry. The man dragged him closer, placing his hand at the back of his neck and crashed his lips against Louis’, making him immediately open his mouth for his tongue to enter. Harry digged his teeth on the boy’s lower lip pulling it back and then letting go. Everything happening right now got the boy’s head spinning. It felt so good to finally be able to feel Harry’s touch against his skin, feel his breath everywhere kiss him with all the passion that built up in him within past few lessons. Older man’s hand made its way into Louis’ briefs and he stopped kissing the pianist lowering his head to his broad shoulder and breathing heavily. He jerked his thighs even more when he felt how Harry’s hand was grabbing his dick with a circle of his fingers. Styles could feel the boy’s intermitted breathing against his skin and it seemed like he could go crazy because of the massive amount of emotions when Louis started grinding against him.

 

“You good?” Styles asked, touching the head of Louis’ dick with his hand.

 

Louis nodded, gulping when another moan came out of his mouth uncontrollably. He wrapped his arms around the pianist’s neck receiving a tremendous amount of pleasure from the touches on his hard prick. A few more strokes and he came on Harry’s hand with a groan, biting the grey shirt. 

 

“And you…?” Louis asked, coming down from his orgasm and feeling the outline of Harry’s cock still touch his ass.

 

“Oh,” Harry breathed out, heavily when Louis wiggled on his lap, ‘don’t do that…and I…Later.”

 

“Maybe I could help?” Louis asked, getting up from his lap.

 

“Everything is okay, really,” Harry stood up, feeling how the annoying at that moment boxers were causing discomfort, “listen, you play the sonatas of Debussy and I’ll head off for a bit.”

 

Louis nodded in agreement with the pianist, playing Shubert for the beginning, then getting to Debussy’s works. He was flattered with that kind of attention from Harry. He was expecting anything, anything but that kind of actions from Harry Styles that not more that fifteen minutes ago looked like a solid rock, that all the waves just break on, forming after them a big amount of foam.


	4. Chapter 4

“Lou?” Harry, leaning against the wall with his shoulder, watched his student from the side. It seemed to him that there was no one nearly as handsome as that boy. At least at the times like that.

 

From his appearance you could tell that he was more like a kid, which was attested by his often changeable shirts with various funny prints on them and the jeans, always rolled at the bottoms. Sometimes Louis attended his lessons adding to his look suspenders and at that times all Harry did was smile, glancing at the miracle next to him. Lately he’d been always in good mood more than usual, and the reason of those rapid changes was his student himself, not leaving even a track from the always grumpy pianist.

 

Sometimes Harry would allow himself to kiss the student during practices, when the latter was playing the eminent melodies of the works of immortal classics. Not always did it help the boy or, more likely, it only distracted him but the he couldn’t help melting into the warm embrace of the older one. In addition to everything, Louis knew that his every single movement, every crinkle on his face made Harry grin, looking at him.

 

“Yeah,” responded Louis, running his fingers across the keys, trying to catch the needed rhythm of the Chopin’s melody, learned to and fro.

 

Harry Styles was a mysterious man, and everyone involved in his small group of friends knew that. Maybe all people of art were precisely like that. You never know what’s in their mind and what to expect from them. And Styles, just like that, could go to Louis at every moment and start playing some melody that’d passed his mind, could kiss and hug his student at any moment without any proper reason, could end the lesson whenever he wanted, if he thought it was needed. Louis had got used to the pianist’s a little peculiar attitude, that’s why he didn’t show even the slightest bit of surprise on his face when the man offered him to stay at his house for the nigh, continuing playing Bach’s three-voiced sonata, the work on which required a really hard work. 

 

Harry got away from the wall, silently approaching Louis from his back, who didn’t even notice that. And only when Harry’s soft fingertips touched his neck did he sigh and pull his hands away from the piano. 

 

“So what? Are you staying?” for the second time asked Harry, expecting only a positive answer.

 

“Mom won’t let me,” without even thinking said Louis.

 

The pianist wrapped his hands around the boy’s neck, hugging him and leaning on him with all his body simultaneously. Harry got closed, looking at the Louis’ sharp-cut face from profile and touched behind the ear with his lips, licking the earlobe.

 

“I’ll talk with your mother,” breathing hotly against his ear and causing goosebumps to rise, answered Harry. He ran his hands across the younger’s waist, soothing the tensed muscles on his stomach. Styles touched his ear with his lips again and heard the shaky breath escape his half opened mouth 

 

“She won’t let me,” muttered Louis when the pianist started tenderly kissing his neck.

 

“Will let,” assured Harry his stubborn student, when he, lost in his feelings, dropped his head on Harry’s shoulder, “you definitely need some extra practice.”

 

Louis breathed out something unintelligible in response, closing his eyes and enjoying the touch of the wet lips to his skin. He literally suffocated from every single touch like that, got lost, being so close to Harry. Tomlinson still was not interested in music, but he couldn’t stand when Harry played something for him. At the moments like those his heart would freeze, not to ruin the marvelous play of the pianist.

 

Harry got round Louis and sat on the armchair next to him, that allowed both of them sit on it due to their skinniness. The pianist looked into the grey-blue eyes and let the smile form on his face for the hundredth time from the morning.

 

 

“Definitely. Need more practice,” now Louis was smiling, too, looking into kind, for some unknown reason sparkling green eyes.

 

It had been really long since Harry’s felt that happy with someone. He was just drowning in improbable emotions, that he was given by Louis. He lost his head every time he touched him, from his smile that every time, appearing on his face, caused the cute crinkles to form round his eyes, and his eyes squinted. Tomlinson, not waiting for Harry to take the control and make the first step, leaned forward for a kiss but was disappointed, when Styles pulled away and approached his favorite window. Louis stopped getting mad at Harry for things like that a long time ago, deciding not to pay attention since Harry was an extraordinary person, whose actions were sometimes unexplainable.

 

Louis made a displeased face, watching Harry, when the latter reached for a cigarette in the pack, not finding it there. He threw it away like a trash, not pleased with the absence of cigarettes. Pulled his phone from his left pocked and dialed the number of Tomlinson’s mother that was saved in his phone from the times when she was literally begging him to take her son for tuition. Now, however, things had cardinally changed and Harry wouldn’t let go of Louis for the earth. Harry was waiting for the beeps to be replaced with a female’s voice with hard expression on his face and when he finally heard it, smiled at Louis slightly, catching his intrigued gaze at him all the time.

 

“Miss Tomlinson, hello,” at that moment Louis ran to Harry, trying to take the phone from his hands but everything seemed to be useless. Harry was older and stronger, that’s why he just pulled him into his chest overbearingly with his free hand and continued talking to his mom on the phone, “no, everything is okay with Louis. It’s just already dark outside, maybe Louis could stay at my place? We’d practice with him overtime.

 

Tomlinson was wordless, listening to his mom’s conversation with Harry, burying his nose in the latter’s firm chest. He was completely sure that his mom would never let her one and only son spend the night with an almost stranger. Sometimes even his father wasn’t able to persuade his own wife.

 

“Miss Tomlinson don’t worry. Louis will be back safe and sound,” said Harry and pecked Louis at the top of his head, “Okay, I’ll make sure that he goes to bed before eleven,” Louis blushed instantly, understanding that Harry would figure out that he was some kind of momma’s darling, which was actually quite true, “and I won’t feed him with candy and chocolate,” Harry was now beaming in all thirty-two, imagining how he’ll break the rule and give Lou as much as he wants.

 

Finally, Harry finished talking and hugged Louis tighter. He breathed in the pleasant odor of the boy’s hair and tenderly touched his forehead with his lips, causing an almost unnoticeable smile to appear on the boy’s face.

 

“Did she agree?” asked Louis quietly.

 

“Yeah, agreed, only in one condition,” said Styles with a slight smirk, “told me to keep an eye on you all the time.

 

Louis was covered in barely noticeable blush, hearing Harry’s words about his mother. She did actually differ from others with her extreme control and care for her son, since Louis’ father was always busy and indulgent enough and seemed like she decided to take control over their son for them both. She hardly got over Louis’ only absence and took him under house arrest for a month, not only forbidding him to talk to his friends, who, in her opinion, spoiled him, but also took his notebook and phone away. To be fair, Louis didn’t understand how his careful mother let him stay with Harry, but no matter that he was thankful because being with him meant being in Heaven.


End file.
